Pokemon: Ash Vs Gary The Final Battle
by Jophied
Summary: The final battle at the PWT between Ash and Gary to become the Pokemon World Champion


Ash looked out into the crowd. He had finally made it. He was fighting the best of the best. The crowds were all roaring his name. This was the battle to decide who was the best trainer in the world. Over the past few months, Ash had fought against many old rivals and friends. He had battled trainers that had beaten him in the past in important contests, such as Harrison, who had beaten him at the Johto Silver Conference. He had beaten Ritchie, a trainer who Ash had never beaten before. He even got to battle against some of his old friends, such as, Misty and Max, who had even defeated his own sister, May. He had beaten Trip very early on in the tournament. Finally, the day had come where Ash had made it into the Quarterfinals, where he had to battle Paul, one of his most fierce rivals. The match had gone down to the wire with Paul's Electivire almost taking out Ash's Charizard. In the semi-finals, Ash had to face Alain. Alain was the Pokemon trainer who had delivered Ash's most devastating loss to him, a loss in the Kalos League Finals. But finally, Ash was here, at the Pokemon World Tournament Final, in Driftveil City. His opponent entered the arena. Ash heard the roars of the crowd as they yelled his opponents name.

"Gary! Gary! Gary!" Ash heard the crowd yell

Ash was excited for this battle, it seemed only fitting to him that his journey began with Gary, so it made sense that his journey for the best trainer in the world would be against him.

Gary had some very tough battles throughout the tournament as well. He had faced Gladion in the Quarterfinals, a very tough opponent who had given Ash a hard time in the Alolan League, as well as having to face possibly the toughest trainer that Ash had ever met in the Semi-finals, Tobias. Tobias was a trainer who had only used 2 Pokemon in the Sinnoh League, Latios and Darkrai. However, as everyone now knew, Gary had defeated Tobias' full team which consisted of his signature Darkrai, as well as his Latios, Ho-oh, Regigigas, Victini and Necrozma. Tobias was definitely a strong trainer, using a full team of legendary Pokemon but somehow Gary had come through. Each of the Quarterfinalists had been among the strongest trainers Ash had ever met. The bracket was:

Now it was finally Ash's time to prove to the world that he was the toughest trainer. All other strong trainers had been eliminated. All the regional gym leaders and champions had all been taken down; And now it was down to just two young trainers, both from Pallet Town; Both who had started their journey on the exact same day.

"Well you ready Ashy Boy?" Gary taunted

"You bet I am," Ash replied

"Good. Don't go crying when I win, ya hear me?"

"I won't, because I don't plan on losing."

Ash could still hear the yells of the crowd.

"Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash," as well as, "Gary, Gary, Gary, Gary."

Ash reached down to his belt, gripping his first pokeball.

"And now, the final battle of the Pokemon World Tournament between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Gary Oak from Pallet Town will begin. Trainers, choose your Pokemon!"

Ash and Gary simultaneously held out a pokeball, each containing their first Pokemon. The whole world held their breath, for a brief moment everything was still.

"Go Snorlax!" Ash yelled

"Go Excadrill!" Gary yelled

The crowd erupted with cheers.

"And the first Pokemon in the PWT finals have been sent out! Snorlax versus Excadrill. Both these Pokemon have really proven themselves throughout this tournament."

Ash looked at Gary.

"You ready?" He asked

"Definitely," Gary replied, "Excadrill, Drill Run!"

Excadrill lowered its head and quickly leaped at Snorlax with astonishing speed.

"Snorlax, stand still!"

Snorlax stiffened itself and let Excadrill land a direct attack. As the attack hit, Snorlax obviously took a large amount of damage, but it held its ground. Meanwhile, Excadrill continued to drill into Snorlax's stomach. Once Excadrill had lost its momentum, Snorlax flexed its stomach and sent Excadrill flying back the way it had come.

"Now use Body Slam!"

Excadrill hit the wall hard and fell face down. It didn't have enough time to react and ended up being hit by a full-on Body Slam by Snorlax.

"Excadrill, Slash!" Gary yelled

"Dodge Snorlax and use Earthquake!"

Excadrill slashed at Snorlax, barely missing it as Snorlax leaped backwards. The ground beneath Excadrill began to rumble before sending it flying up into the air.

"Mega Punch Snorlax!"

Snorlax ran toward the falling Excadrill.

"Dig!" Gary yelled

Excadrill positioned itself straight toward the ground, burrowing underneath just milliseconds before Snorlax arrived.

"Snorlax! Earthquake!"

But it was too late, Excadrill emerged from the ground, knocking Snorlax up into the air.

"Finish it with Horn Drill!"

"Snorlax! Hyper Beam!"

Excadrill once again dashed at Snorlax with tremendous speed. Snorlax began to charge a strong beam.

"Quickly Snorlax!" Ash yelled

Snorlax unleashed the Hyper Beam, completely blocking the view of everyone in the stadium. When the beam was gone Snorlax and Excadrill both lay on the ground, unable to continue battling.

Both trainers quickly returned both Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

"Go! Alakazam!" Gary yelled

"In that case, I'll choose Sceptile!"

Both Pokemon appeared on the field, staring each other down.

"Sceptile, use Energy Ball!"

"Alakazam, Shadow Ball!"

Both Pokemon's attacks collided mid-air, exploding on impact.

"Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile ran toward Alakazam.

"Alakazam! Psychic!"

Sceptile was held in place by Alakazam's Psychic.

"Come on Sceptile! Break through it!"

Sceptile's eyes sharpened and it shook off Alakazam's Psychic.

"No way!" Gary yelled as Sceptile landed a direct hit on Alakazam.

Alakazam went flying back, hitting the spot in the wall that Excadrill had hit only moments earlier.

"Dragon Pulse!" Ash yelled

Sceptile charged up its Dragon Pulse, unleashing a devastating looking attack on Gary's Alakazam.

"Quickly Alakazam! Use Teleport!"

Alakazam teleported away from where it was, appearing a moment later back on the battlefield.

"Sceptile use Hyper Beam!"

Sceptile charged up Hyper Beam. Gary stayed silent. When Sceptile unleashed its Hyper Beam Gary finally yelled a command.

"Teleport Alakazam! Then use Calm Mind!"

Alakazam teleported away, once again avoiding Sceptile's attack.

"Leaf Blade Sceptile!" Ash yelled

Sceptile didn't move.

"Did you forget that you need to recharge after using Hyper Beam?" Gary asked

Ash groaned. Of course, he hadn't forgotten.

"Now Alakazam! Use Psychic!"

"Leaf Blade Sceptile!"

Sceptile ran toward Alakazam once more, but this time, Sceptile was stuck in the Psychic. The boosted attack power from Calm Mind must have made it strong enough to hold Sceptile in one place.

"Release it!"

Sceptile went flying back as Alakazam released its hold on Sceptile.

"Quick Sceptile get up!" Ash yelled

Sceptile got up and heard Ash yell at it to use Leaf Blade. Sceptile ran toward Alakazam, but once again Psychic held it in the one place.

"Now use Dragon Pulse!" Ash yelled

Sceptile unleashed its Dragon Pulse, landing a direct hit on Alakazam who's psychic grip on Sceptile was immediately lost.

"Now finish it off with Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile ran toward the injured Alakazam.

"I don't think so Ashy boy" Gary said, "Teleport and then use Shadow Ball!"

Alakazam teleported as Sceptile was about to hit it, appearing a moment later behind Sceptile.

"Sceptile look out!" Ash yelled

But it was too late. Alakazam unleashed its Shadow Ball and Sceptile fainted.

Ash returned Sceptile to its Pokeball.

"Go Garchomp!"

Garchomp appeared. Ash remembered catching this Gible and not really doing much with it until recently. When training for the Pokemon World Tournament he had remembered Cynthia's Garchomp and decided to train his Gible up to become a Garchomp of his own. Now here it stood, in what was possibly the most important battle of Ash's life, as one of his strongest Pokemon.

"Garchomp! Use Dragon Rush!"

"Alakazam! Use Psychic!"

Alakazam tried to use Psychic to get a grip on Garchomp, but weary from its previous battle with Sceptile, and due to Garchomp's speed it was unable to get a grip on Garchomp and took a full powered Dragon Rush. Alakazam barely survived the attack but before it could get up to launch a counterattack, Garchomp used Crunch on it, knocking it out.

"You've really improved quite a lot since that first day in Pallet Town," Gary said, "but so have I, and I will show you with my very own Dragon type Pokemon. Go Salamence!"

Salamence appeared on the battlefield and immediately it saw Garchomp. In that instance a rivalry was formed between the two Pokemon.

"Dragon Claw Salamence!"

"Garchomp! Counter with your own Dragon Claw!"

Both Pokemon collided in the middle of the battlefield. Neither Pokemon backed down as they clawed at each other over and over.

"Flamethrower!" Gary yelled

"Dodge it and then use Dragon Rush!" Ash yelled

Garchomp quickly dodged out of Salamence's Flamethrower and then returned, hitting it directly with Dragon Rush.

"Now use Dragon Claw!"

"Salamence! Protect!"

Garchomp leapt toward Salamence, its attack about to collide, when it was stopped by a barrier. As Garchomp hit the barrier, it hesitated momentarily. Gary noticed this and took full advantage.

"Dragon Claw Salamence!"

Salamence landed a direct Dragon Claw on Garchomp; Sending it flying across the battlefield.

"Use Fly!"

Salamence flew up into the sky, ready to come pouncing down on Garchomp.

"Big mistake Gary," Ash said

"Huh?" Gary asked confused

Ash smiled, "Garchomp! Use Draco Meteor!"

As Salamence tried to descend onto Garchomp, it was hit with the most powerful Dragon move ever. Salamence fainted long before it reached Garchomp. Gary withdrew Salamence.

"Well then," he said, "I guess it's time for me to start using my strongest Pokemon. Go Blastoise!"

Blastoise appeared, shooting water out of its cannons.

"Haven't seen that Pokemon in a while," Ash said

"I know. And that means you haven't seen how strong it has become."

"I guess we'll have to see," Ash responded, "Now Garchomp! Dragon Rush!"

"Blastoise! Withdraw!"

Blastoise quickly withdrew into its shell before getting hit by Garchomp's Dragon Rush. The shell went flying through the air.

"Follow it up with Crunch!" Ash yelled

Garchomp ran toward Blastoise's shell, still hurtling through the air.

"Blastoise! Ice Beam!"

Ice came out from Blastoise's shell as it spun in every single direction. There was no way for Garchomp to escape. The attack hit Garchomp for a huge amount of damage, due to Garchomp's massive weakness to Ice type attacks.

"Finish it with Hydro Pump!"

Garchomp was too hurt to move as Blastoise's Hydro Pump came rushing at it. The attack hit and Garchomp immediately fainted.

"The smart option would be to choose Pikachu to fight my Blastoise. But if I know you Ash and if I know what my Pokemon and what your Pokemon want, then I know for certain that instead of sending out Pikachu next, you will be sending out Charizard." Gary said

Ash grinned. Of course, Gary was right. Choosing Pikachu would be the smart option, but Charizard and Blastoise had a long rivalry, and not to mention that Ash's Charizard had defeated Gary's Blastoise before.

Ash grabbed Charizard's Pokeball. Throwing it and sending Charizard out. Charizard roared as it entered the battlefield before realising its opponent. Charizard's eyes sharpened and it began to growl.

In response, Gary's Blastoise seemed to smile, before lowering its head and preparing to attack.

"Hydro Pump!" Gary yelled

"Charizard dodge it! Then use Flamethrower!"

Charizard flew up into the air, dodging the Hydro Pump and hitting Blastoise directly with Flamethrower.

"Now follow it up with Dragon Claw!"

Charizard rushed to Blastoise, once again landing a direct hit.

"And again!" Ash yelled

"Blastoise! Use Withdraw and then use Hydro Pump!"

Blastoise withdrew into its shell as Charizard tried to land a direct hit on it.

"Charizard! Get away from there!" Ash yelled

But Blastoise had already started to use its Hydro Pump attack. The blast from Blastoise's Hydro Pump sent Charizard flying.

"Now use Ice Beam!"

Blastoise fired its Ice Beam at Charizard, once again hitting it. Charizard roared in pain.

"Blastoise! Use Skull Bash!"

Blastoise lowered itself before launching itself at Charizard.

"Charizard! Fly up to dodge it!"

But Charizard didn't move, and that's when Ash realised what Ice Beam had done. Charizard's wings were frozen, making it unable to fly. Skull Bash hit Charizard.

"Dragon Claw Charizard!"

"Dodge and use Skull Bash once again!"

Charizard tried to land a Dragon Claw but it was too slow because of the ice. Blastoise lowered itself once again before pouncing at Charizard.

Ash gritted his teeth. He only had one option, but it was risky. Very risky.

'Oh well,' he thought, 'it's my only way out of this.'

"Charizard! Blast Burn!"

Charizard roared before unleashing a massive plume of fire from itself. Hitting Blastoise's shell and sending it flying. Ash could now see that the ice on Charizard's wings had melted.

"Alright Charizard!" Ash yelled, "I need you to be able to withstand one more attack for me. Can you do that?"

Charizard looked at Ash, fire burning in its eyes and it nodded.

"Blastoise! Use Hydro Pump!" Gary yelled

Ash had to pray that Charizard would be able to survive this attack. The Hydro Pump hit Charizard and sent it flying backwards.

"Now Blastoise! Skull Bash!"

Blastoise lowered its head and launched toward Charizard.

"Charizard! Dragon Claw!"

Charizard unleashed its Dragon Claw just as Blastoise was about to collide with it. Blastoise went flying back.

"Withdraw!" Gary yelled

"Now's our chance Charizard! Fly to Blastoise and use Seismic Toss!"

Charizard flew straight toward Blastoise as it withdrew into its shell. Charizard grabbed the shell before lifting it high into the air, summersaulting and throwing it hard toward the ground. The ground shook as Blastoise landed, almost knocking Ash off his feet.

As Gary returned Blastoise to its Pokeball, Ash decided to return Charizard too. Now Gary only had two Pokemon left, Umbreon and one other Pokemon that Ash was unaware of. Ash however had 3 left, including his Charizard.

Gary raised his pokeball and sent out Umbreon. Ash felt Pikachu tense, obviously wanting to battle.

"You ready Pikachu?" Ash asked

"Pika!"

"Alright, let's do this!"

Pikachu leapt off of Ash's shoulder and onto the battlefield.

"I've been waiting for this battle for a long time" Gary said

"Pikachu and I are all fired up!" Ash responded, "Let's do this! Pikachu use Electroball!"

"Umbreon! Shadow Ball!"

Both Pokemon quickly charged up their attacks before unleashing them. The attacks collided mid-air, exploding and creating a huge dust cloud.

"Umbreon! Toxic!"

"Pikachu! Dodge!"

Pikachu dodged quickly just before Umbreon's toxic came out of the dust cloud. Ash heard Gary yell something out to his Umbreon. When the dust cloud disappeared Umbreon was nowhere to be seen.

"Pikachu! Look out!" Ash yelled, but it was too late. Umbreon appeared from underneath Pikachu, knocking it into the air.

"Now Umbreon! Dark Pulse!"

Umbreon unleashed its Dark Pulse, landing a direct hit on Pikachu who had nowhere to go. Pikachu went flying past Ash and into the wall behind him.

"Pikachu! Are you okay?" Ash yelled

"Pika!" Pikachu groaned back

"Alright let's go! Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge it Umbreon!"

Pikachu let its Thunderbolt fly at Umbreon, landing a direct hit as Umbreon was too slow to react.

"Now Pikachu! Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail hardened as it leapt toward Umbreon. Pikachu did its signature summersault in mid-air before striking at Umbreon.

"Umbreon! Dig!" Gary yelled

Umbreon dug underground, narrowly dodging Pikachu's Iron Tail.

"Not again!" Ash yelled, "Pikachu! Use Electroball into the hole!"

Pikachu charged up its Thunderbolt.

"Umbreon get out of there!" Gary yelled

Pikachu unleashed its Thunderbolt into the hole as Umbreon emerged right behind it.

"Umbreon! Toxic!"

Umbreon spat Toxic at Pikachu, just as Pikachu's Thunderbolt came flying out of the hole underneath Umbreon. Both Pokemon were hit.

"No! Pikachu!"

"That's it Umbreon! Now while it's weak use Shadow Ball!"

"Pikachu dodge it!"

Pikachu grimaced, taking a large amount of damage from Toxic before being hit by Umbreon's Shadow Ball.

Gary smiled, "Pikachu will be taken down any second now due to the ongoing effects of Toxic"

Ash gritted his teeth once again.

"Alright Pikachu! We have one chance!"

Ash raised his arms, preparing to use the ultimate move that him and Pikachu had perfected.

"Use 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled, going through the motions required to use his unique Z-move.

"Umbreon! Let's counter it with our own Z-move! Black Hole Eclipse!"

Gary also went through the motions required for his Z-move.

"Let's go!" Ash and Gary both yelled

Pikachu and Umbreon both ran at each other. Enveloped in the light surrounding them. They got close to each other before unleashing their Z-moves. The moves collided and the whole stadium erupted. Everything was silent as no one could see anything. When everyone could see once again, they realised that both Pikachu and Umbreon had fainted. Ash ran onto the field and picked up Pikachu.

"Thank you, buddy. We'll take it from here." He said

Pikachu smiled. Gary was down to one Pokemon, while Ash still had two. His very weak Charizard and his Greninja. Ash had no clue what Gary's last Pokemon was as he had used a multitude of different Pokemon throughout the tournament.

"Well Ash, it's time for me to bring out my secret weapon. A Pokemon that I have never seen defeated in a battle since I have been training it."

Ash was shocked. What could Gary be hiding?

"Go! Mewtwo!"

The whole stadium erupted in cheers.

"Wow folks!" The commentator said, "Gary's final Pokemon is a Mewtwo! Where could he have gotten that from?"

"This very Mewtwo was used by Giovanni to defeat me at the Viridian City Gym all those years back. It was created to be the most powerful Pokemon ever, and now I have tamed it, and soon I will be the most powerful trainer in the world!"

"I don't plan on losing!" Ash yelled, "Go! Charizard!"

Charizard appeared on the battlefield once again. It was obviously weary from its previous battle with Blastoise.

"Charizard! Use Flamethrower!"

"Mewtwo! Psychic!"

Charizard unleashed its Flamethrower toward Mewtwo, but suddenly it was stopped in mid-air as Mewtwo's Psychic prevented it from moving on any further.

"Now Mewtwo! Defeat it in one hit! Thunderbolt!"

Mewtwo charged up its Thunderbolt and fired it directly at Charizard. Charizard had no chance to dodge due to Mewtwo being so well trained that it was too fast for Charizard to react. The Thunderbolt hit directly and knocked Charizard out.

"Ash is down to just one Pokemon left! This match looks like it will go down to the wire. But who will Ash use next?"

"Alright, it's all up to you." Ash said, "Go! Greninja!"

"And Ash has sent out his Greninja!"

Ash looked at his Greninja as it hopped from one leg to the other. Greninja was by far his strongest Pokemon, as well as being the only one that would be capable of avoiding Mewtwo's attacks due to its reflexes and speed. Greninja had also had a lot of experience battling legendary Pokemon, after it had parted ways with Ash to save the Kalos region with Zygarde, it had battled against an out of control Xerneas and Yveltal in order to save Kalos. As well as take down the rest of Team Flare so that they couldn't cause any more trouble.

"I can tell your Greninja is very well trained," Gary said, "looking at your previous battles I know about your Bond Phenomenon and how your Greninja gains extra power. I'm not taking any risks, so I will unleash my full power. Mewtwo! Let's go! Mega Evolve!"

Gary grabbed the necklace he had hanging around his neck, before holding it up to reveal a Mega Stone. Ash realised that Mewtwo had a Mega Stone attached to its tail. A blinding light surrounded Mewtwo before disappearing to reveal Mewtwo's new form.

"This is Mewtwo's Y form," Gary said to Ash, "It also has an X form which is more of a physical type, but I prefer this form as it raises my Mewtwo's Special Attacks."

Ash groaned in frustration. Mewtwo had already taken out Charizard with ease. Stopping its Flamethrower with Psychic. But now it had even more power.

"Aright Greninja! Let's do this!"

Ash felt the strange tingling sensation through his body that he had felt hundreds of times before. Suddenly Greninja appeared in front of him, looking different and resembling Ash. The crowd once again roared as both Pokemon achieved their full forms.

"Greninja! Cut!"

Greninja ran at Mewtwo with lightning speed.

"Mewtwo! Dodge! Then use Thunderbolt!"

Both Pokemon moved around the field, dodging attack after attack.

"Water Shuriken!" Ash yelled

"Mewtwo! Psychic!"

Greninja sent its Water Shuriken flying at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo used its Psychic to dodge the Water Shuriken before sending it flying back toward Greninja.

"Greninja! Cut the Water Shuriken!"

Greninja cut through the Water Shuriken, landing gracefully on the ground. But Mewtwo was already moving.

"Mewtwo! Aura Sphere!"

"Greninja! Dodge and use Aerial Ace!"

Greninja swiftly side stepped before leaping toward Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo! Psychic!"

Mewtwo used Psychic but Greninja quickly brushed it off before continuing its attack on Mewtwo. The attack hit and the crowd erupted.

"Wow!" The commentator yelled excitedly, "After that intense exchange, one of them finally landed an attack!"

Ash had completely forgotten that neither Mewtwo nor Greninja had landed an attack until then. But Mewtwo was far from being defeated.

"Mewtwo! Thunderbolt!"

Mewtwo unleashed a Thunderbolt at Greninja. Greninja tried to avoid it but was a fraction of a second too late and ended up being nicked by the Thunderbolt. The Thunderbolt spread over Greninja's body and Ash fell backward as he felt the force of the Thunderbolt hit him too.

"Mewtwo! Aura Sphere!"

The Aura Sphere hit Greninja as it tried to recover from the previous Thunderbolt. Greninja was sent flying.

"Now! Ice Beam!"

"Greninja! Go defensive!" Ash yelled

This was his secret technique that him and Greninja had mastered. Back when Greninja first accomplished its Bond Phenomenon it had stayed within a shroud of water. Ash had used this as an idea for how he could defend against attacks. Greninja quickly shrouded itself in water and the Ice Beam hit.

"Bad decision Ashy." Gary said

"Or is it?" Ash asked

Greninja had frozen solid inside its water shroud, but then suddenly the top and bottom cracked off, keeping Greninja frozen inside but leaving its legs free.

"Go Greninja! Ice Aerial Ace!"

Greninja leapt at Mewtwo, colliding with it, shattering the ice and sending Mewtwo backward. But Greninja wasn't done, it continued toward Mewtwo before hitting it with its own Aerial Ace.

"Now! Cut!"

"Mewtwo! Psychic!"

Mewtwo stopped Greninja's attack just before it hit, and then it released its Psychic energy, sending Greninja flying backward. Ash once again felt the pain of Mewtwo's Psychic.

"Aura Sphere!"

"Greninja! Counter with Water Shuriken!"

Both attacks collided.

"Aerial Ace!"

Greninja flew through the leftovers of the impact of the two attacks and hit Mewtwo with Aerial Ace.

"Now! Cut!"

"Mewtwo! Psychic once again but don't release it!"

Mewtwo gripped Greninja with its Psychic power, stopping the Cut attack.

"Greninja! Break through it!"

Greninja struggled against the Psychic. It wasn't as strong as it had been at the start of the battle, making it harder to fight against the Psychic, but still it got through. However, by the time it got through it was too late. Gary had already issued his next attack. A close-up Thunderbolt. Ash shouted as he felt the pain of the close-up Thunderbolt. The crowd roared at the strategy Gary had used.

"Is that the end for Greninja?" The commentator asked

Ash felt his bond with Greninja slipping. It wasn't done yet, but one more attack could be lethal.

"Alright Mewtwo! Aura Sphere!"

"Greninja! Defence!"

Greninja once again shrouded itself in water, absorbing the Aura Sphere into the water.

"Now get up close and use Water Shuriken!"

Greninja moved quickly toward Mewtwo before removing the shroud and firing its Water Shuriken, which now had the power of Mewtwo's Aura Sphere in it as well. The attack hit Mewtwo and Mewtwo was sent flying.

"Now! Dark Pulse!"

Greninja charged its Dark Pulse, hitting Mewtwo as it tried to regain itself. Mewtwo fell back down to the ground. Was that the end? Mewtwo lay still for a moment. Greninja began to move toward it.

"Greninja! No!" Ash yelled

Greninja stopped just as Gary yelled to his Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo! Thunderbolt!"

Time seemed to slow down. Ash saw the attack begin to leave from around Mewtwo and go toward Greninja. Greninja was too damaged and tired to be able to move quickly enough to avoid the attack. This attack was going to lose him the battle. But then he realised something.

"Greninja! Shroud yourself!"

Greninja shrouded itself one more time. Ash felt the pain of the Thunderbolt as it hit Greninja's water shroud. Water conducted electricity so there was no way that Greninja wasn't going to take any damage, but the attack was significantly weakened.

"Hang in there Greninja!" Ash yelled, grimacing against the pain.

When Mewtwo's attack finished, it was obviously too tired to do anything else. It had put all its energy into that final attack.

"Now Greninja! Finish this with Water Shuriken!"

Greninja's shroud disappeared and instead there was its Water Shuriken, with the electricity from Thunderbolt flowing through it. Greninja jumped up in the air and threw the Water Shuriken right at Mewtwo. The attack hit and created a huge bang. Dust flew up in the air, covering Mewtwo. The arena was silent as everyone held their breath to see if Ash had become the strongest trainer in the world. The dust disappeared and Ash's stomach flipped as he saw that Mewtwo had fainted. Mewtwo reverted back to its original form as the crowd cheered and began to chant Ash's name.

"And we have a winner! Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town has defeated Gary Oak, also from Pallet Town for the World Champion."

Ash fell over as Greninja reverted back to its original form. The energy both of them had expended from that last battle was a lot and Ash was immediately fatigued.

He looked up to see Gary standing across from him, his hand reached out.

"Well done Ashy Boy." He said

Ash took his hand and Gary helped him up. The two trainers shook hands and the crowd cheered one more time.

A few hours later after Ash had won his battle again Gary, there was a presentation ceremony.

"After many months or fierce battling between all these trainers, we finally have a winner and a Pokemon World Champion." The President of the Pokemon Club announced, "Congratulations to all the trainers who came and competed against one another."

The crowd erupted as all the trainers who had entered the tournament stood in the arena where the previous battle had been.

"And now, to announce our Pokemon World Champion, who won today in a fierce all-out battle against Gary Oak, grandson of the esteemed Professor Samuel Oak, I present to you, the winner of the Pokemon World Tournament here in Driftveil City. Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

Everyone in the stadium cheered and roared. Ash walked up the steps to claim his trophy. His Pokemon all appeared out of their Pokeballs, and they all stood there, looking out across the stadium as Ash received his trophy.

"Thank you to everyone for coming to watch the Pokemon World Tournament and once again congratulations to Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd roared once again.

A few days later when Ash arrived back in Pallet Town, he walked into Professor Oak's lab to return his Pokemon. As he entered, Gary was just about to leave. The two boys looked at each other and smiled.

"Now don't think because your beat me once that I'm just going to give up. I'll be back next time to take your title, you can count on it." Gary said

"I'll be looking forward to it. But I don't plan on losing," Ash replied

"Neither do I."


End file.
